FRIO
by Yeyet Cullen
Summary: -Amor, tu no creías que nosotros existíamos- dijo Edward -Y tampoco los hombres lobo- dijo Jasper –y ahora te vas a casar con un vampiro y tu mejor amigo es un licántropo, tu más que nadie deberías de creer en fantasmas.Bella se enfrenta a un nuevo mito.


**FRIO**

Estaba en casa de los Cullen, escuchando a Alice, mientras nos informaba a todos sobre los preparativos de la boda. ¡Uy! cada que pienso en eso me dan escalofríos, pero nada más ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Edward me convenzo a mi misma que lo de la boda no es tan malo si a él lo hace tan feliz. Bueno, Alice decía algo sobre el vestido que le tenía preparado a Renné cuando me acordé de lo que me había contado mi mamá esa mañana y no pude evitar soltar risitas tontas.

-Edward, creo que tu prometida ya se está volviendo loca- dijo Rosalie.

-¡Viva! Tendremos un vampiro loco, será divertido- dijo Emmett muy emocionado, ganándose una mirada asesina de Edward, pero este lo ignoró y comenzó a reírse.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó Esme con ternura.

-Lo siento, es que recordé algo que me contó Renné- dije sonrojándome, me sentí una tonta.

-Cuéntanos- pidió Alice divertida, eso no me gustó ella tenía esa expresión que me decía que sabía algo y que sería muy divertido, por lo menos para ella.

-Humm… no es nada- dije y tomé el cuaderno en el que Alice tenía todo lo de la boda.

-Bella- dijo Edward con reproche –sabes que es horrible para mí no saber lo que piensas.

-Si no es importante, entonces no pasará nada si nos cuentas- dijo Jasper. Suspiré y de pronto ya no me sentí apenada y sabía que eso se debía al Jasper.

-Bueno, saben que mamá y Phil ya no están en la posada, ¿verdad?- todos asintieron –pues mi mamá me dijo la razón.

-¿Y cuál es?- insistió Edward

-Es una tontería, pero bueno, me dijo que en la posada en la que estaba, hay una habitación en la que dicen que hay un fantasma que se mete en la cama por las noches y como mi mamá es muy supersticiosa prefirió irse antes de atraer al fantasma.- dije y comencé a reírme tontamente, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando nadie más me siguió -¿creen en eso?

-Claro- dijo Alice -¿tú no?

-Claro que no, los fantasmas no existen- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Amor, tu no creías que nosotros existíamos- dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

-Y tampoco los hombres lobo- dijo Jasper –y ahora te vas a casar con un vampiro y tu mejor amigo es un licántropo, tu más que nadie deberías de creer en fantasmas.

-Sí… pero… es diferente- dije no muy convencida

-¿En que es diferente?- preguntó Jasper.

-Pues es que… a ustedes los veo.

-¿Entonces ese es el problema? ¿No crees en fantasmas porque no los has visto?- preguntó Emmett y sonrió con malicia.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Edward mandándole una mirada de advertencia a Emmett.

-Vamos Edward, ella debe de conocer todo lo sobrenatural y conociéndola no tardara mucho en que se encuentre con alguno, ya sabes con ese de que es un imán para los problemas y las cosas sobrenaturales- dijo Rosalie adivinando lo que Emmett quería –que mejor que los vea en un lugar donde podamos estar cerca.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunté confundida y temerosa, algo me decía que no iba a disfrutar nada la respuesta.

-Emmett piensa que deberías pasar una noche en esa habitación- dijo Edward y suspiró pesadamente. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero Alice me interrumpió.

-Anda Bella, no tienes nada que temer, tú dices que no existen.

-Pensándolo bien, ya no sé lo que existe o lo que no, creo que confiaré en su palabra- dije y me aparté de Edward para mirar todo lo que tenia Alice en la mesa, había telas de diferentes colores, muestras de invitaciones y otras cosas que no pude ver bien que eran porque sentí la mirada penetrante de todos, a regañadientes los miré -¿qué?

-Gallina- dijo Emmett

-Yo no soy una gallina- dije molesta

-Si lo eres.

-Emmett- advirtió Edward

-Solo será una noche y podrás comprobar por ti misma que decimos la verdad- dijo Alice

-Cariño, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dijo Esme

-No lo hará porque es gallina- insistió Emmett

-No lo soy y para demostrarlo, lo haré- solté sin pensar y en cuanto lo dije me arrepentí de inmediato.

-Hecho, mañana pasaras la noche en esa habitación, _sola_- dijo Emmett

-Eso no, yo iré con ella- dijo Edward con determinación

-Edward, sabes que los fantasmas no se hacen visibles cuando hay vampiros- habló Carlisle por primera vez –además sería interesante saber por qué hay un fantasma en esa habitación.

-¿No aparecen?- pregunté dejándome llevar por mi característica curiosidad.

-No, ellos son atraídos por la vida y como prácticamente nosotros estamos muertos- dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, Bella, mañana en la noche Edward te llevará a la posada- dijo Alice –no te preocupes, no te pasará nada… malo.

Tragué en seco, no quería hacerlo, pero ya había aceptado y además en realidad tenía mucha curiosidad.

Para mi gusto, el día llegó muy rápido y aun más la noche. Le dije a Charlie que pasaría la noche con los Cullen, bueno en realidad fue Alice la que le dijo, lógicamente mi padre no puede negarle nada a la pequeña duendecillo. Para mi padre Alice es un ángel caído del cielo, no opinaría lo mismo si la viera en sus cotidianas salidas de compras.

-Vas a estar bien- me susurró Edward al oído cuando estábamos enfrente de la posada.

-Los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen…- dije una y otra vez lo suficiente baja para que solo un vampiro me escuchara.

-No tienes que hacerlo Bella- insistió por centésima vez.

-Ya estoy aquí, además, si no lo hago, tus hermanos no me dejaran en paz, en toda la eternidad- dije, Edward iba a decir algo pero me apresuré a decir –y sobre ese tema no hay nada que decir, pasaremos la eternidad juntos y de eso no hay nada que alegar- dije y le di un rápido beso en los labios, aproveché ese sentimiento de valentía y entré a la posada.

Cuando pedía la habitación la persona que me atendió me vio de manera divertida, creo que pensó que yo estaba loca pero juro que en cuanto salió de la habitación y me echó una última mirada su expresión divertida cambio a una de preocupación.

_¡Dios, ¿en qué me he metido?! _Pensé

Respiré profundo un par de veces y me dispuse a prepararme para "dormir", aunque estaba segura que no podría pegar el ojo en toda la noche. En estos momentos no le veía sentido el haber aceptado el reto de Emmett, ¿Qué a caso no pude haber dicho no y ya? Edward me protegería.

_Tonta Bella, siempre metiéndote en problemas. _Me regañé

Sin dejar de mirar para todos lados me puse la pijama y me acosté en la cama. Tenía miedo cada uno de mis sentidos estaba al máximo, me tapé con la cobija hasta el cuello. Respiré profundo y apagué la lámpara de la mesita de noche, quedé a oscuras.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero sentía mi cuerpo adolorido de tanto apretar las cobijas y sin haberme movido ni un centímetro de mi lugar, lo único que movían eran mis ojos, lo único que me tranquilizaba un poco era que afuera de la habitación se escuchaba a alguno de los otros huéspedes o los encargados de la posada, platicar muy tranquilamente, por lo menos eso no me hacía sentir tan sola, también me recordaba a mi misma que Edward no estaba lejos, ¿pero de que me serbia si no lo podía ver o sentir?

_Tienes que tranquilizarte si no tu subconsciente te jugará una mala pasada. _Traté de calmarme.

De pronto ya no hubo más ruido fuera de la habitación y comencé a tener mucho miedo, apreté con más fuerza la cobija y di un brinco cuando una música de película de terror comenzó a sonar y una luz azul se prendió en la mesita de noche, era mi celular. Lo tomé con mano temblorosa, y lo fulminé con la mirada cuando vi quien era. ¿En qué momento cambió la melodía?

-Estúpido Emmett- dije contestando la llamada. El vampiro idiota solo se limito a carcajearse como loco, cerré el celular de golpe y cerré los ojos para calmarme.

De pronto comenzó a hacer mucho frío, escuché el rechinido de la puerta del baño al abrirse, quise desaparecer, me cubrí con la cobija lo más que pude y apreté más mis parpados, sentía mi nariz fría. Comencé a temblar cuando sentí como se iba hundiendo la cama a mi lado.

_¡Dios, por favor, que sea Emmett, que sea Emmett!_

Sentí un viento frío en mi rostro.

_¡Dios, que sea un vampiro, que sea un vampiro!_

Saben que es lo peor de este asunto, es que me comía la curiosidad como la tonta que soy fui abriendo los ojos lentamente girándome hacia donde estaba hundida la cama. Cuando abrí por completo los ojos me encontré con unos orbes color azul muy claro. Salté de la cama, como siempre mi torpeza salió a relucir me enredé con la cobija y caí al piso me arrastre hasta topar con pared. En la cama había un niño de uno cinco años, su piel se veía ligeramente azul un poco traslucida, me miraba con tristeza y miedo, yo no podía apartar la vista, no había una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no temblara, el niño extendió su mano hacia mí y dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Frío- me heló la sangre y grité con todas mis fuerzas en un segundo Edward entró por la ventana y el niño desapareció.

Sentí unos brazos fríos rodeándome y brinque aterrada.

-Calma amor, soy yo- dijo mi prometido con su hermosa voz, me abracé a él y comencé a llorar- voy a matar a Emmett- murmuró

Edward tomó mis cosas y me sacó de esa habitación. Yo no podía dejar de llorar, la imagen de ese niño no salía de mi mente. Llegamos a la mansión en pocos minutos. Rápidamente sentí las ondas de tranquilidad que me mandaba Jasper.

-Lo siento hermanita- dijo Emmett mirándome con autentico arrepentimiento. No le pude contestar, Edward me llevó al sillón sentándome en su regazo, Esme colocó una cobija en mi cuerpo ya que seguía temblando.

-¿No que no le iba a pasar nada, Alice?- preguntó Edward molesto.

-Lo siento Edward, pero en el último segundo ella decidió abrir los ojos y ya no tuve tiempo para prevenirte- dijo la duendecillo mirándome con preocupación.

Poco a poco me calmé por completo. Pero la imagen del niño no salía de mi cabeza, se veía tan triste y solito que no pude evitar derramar lágrimas de tristeza.

-¿Por qué estas triste Bella?- preguntó Jasper.

-Está solito y tiene miedo- susurré

-¿Quién?- preguntó Edward preocupado.

-El niño.

-¿Cuál niño?- preguntó Rosalie alterada, hasta ese momento ella me miraba divertida por mi situación.

-El fantasma es un niño de unos cinco años- explicó Alice

-Oh, pobrecito- exclamó Esme y en su cara vi dolor, obviamente Esme estaba recordando a su bebé. Carlisle la abrazó.

-Bella- me llamó Alice -¿Por qué te veo regresando a esa habitación?- Edward se tensó y me miró.

-No lo sé- dije recargando mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward –tiene que haber una razón para la que siga aquí ¿no? –miré a Carlisle.

-Es extraño, por lo regular los niños que mueren pasan inmediatamente a lo que sigue de esta vida, es difícil que un niño deje algo pendiente- dijo pensativo –Creo que tendré que investigar.

-Sí, hazlo amor. Me gustaría poder hacer algo por el niño- dijo Esme con su característico tono maternal. Carlisle asintió y salió a velocidad vampírica.

Mientras esperábamos, le platiqué todo lo que había pasado, Edward le pegó a Emmett en la cabeza cuando conté lo de la llamada y el cambio de melodía, Rosalie se rio disimuladamente. Después estuvimos hablando de tonterías hasta que me quedé dormida. Al siguiente día, como al medio día Carlisle pareció.

-¿Qué investigaste?- preguntó Rosalie

-Ummm, bueno, hace cincuenta años la posada era un orfanato y el baño de esa habitación era un armario en el cual encerraban a los niños que se portaban mal. Una noche el frío fue muy intenso. En el hospital hay muchos registros de muertes provocadas por ese frio una de ellas es de un niño de cinco años encontrado en ese armario muerto de frio, literalmente.- explicó.

-Oh, Dios- sollozó Esme. Rosalie parecía que también quería llorar.

-¿Por qué crees que sigue ahí?- preguntó Jasper.

-Tiene frio- contesté recordé la palabra que había dicho el niño

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- comenzó Emmett –si murió, no debió de haberse ido a un lugar mejor, más calientito.

-Era un niño pequeño, si le ordenaron que se quedara allí, ¿Qué crees que hizo el pequeño?- dijo Edward

-Se quedó allí- contestó Rose –para siempre.

-Tal vez no- dijo Carlisle y todos lo volteamos a ver –me parece que solo ocupa que alguien le diga que ya se puede ir.

Todos me voltearon a ver.

-¿Qué?- dije sin entender.

-Eres la única que puede acercarse- explicó Carlisle

-¿Quieren decir que yo debo hablar con él?- todos, menos Edward, asintieron.

-No tienes que hacerlo- dijo Edward rápidamente.

-Quiero hacerlo- dije recordando la carita del pequeño.

En la noche Edward me llevo a la posada por fortuna nadie se dio cuenta que me había ido de la habitación por lo que no fue necesario registrarme de nuevo. Aunque sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no podía evitar tener miedo. Me preparé para dormir, cuando entré al baño no pude evitar imaginarme al niño tirado en el piso muerto de frío, unas traicioneras lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

Me acosté y esperé, ya no era como la otra noche en la que estaba aterrada, ahora estaba ansiosa, poco a poco el ruido de afuera de la habitación se apagó. Cerré mis ojos y a los pocos minutos la habitación comenzó a ponerse fría, nuevamente escuché la puerta del baño abrirse.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama y ahí estaba, un niño pequeño que temblaba y me miraba suplicante. Esta vez no me dio miedo.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunté con cautela, el asintió. Aparté la cobija a lado mío. –Ven, duerme conmigo.

El sonrió y se subió a la cama. Lo arropé y me recosté a su lado, pase una de mis manos por su mejilla, se sintió como una brisa helada, no era solido al tacto. Poco a poco el color de su piel cambio a un tono más rosado, más humano.

-No frio- dijo bajito, yo sonreí.

-Sabes, ya te puedes ir- él me miró confundido –Sí, corazón, ya no estás castigado. Sonrió abiertamente mostrándome sus pequeños dientes blancos, estaba feliz. Volteo hacia la puerta del baño y su carita se ilumino.

-¿Mamá?- dijo señalando hacia el baño. Yo no veía nada, pero imaginé que esa imagen era solo para él.

-Ve con ella- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

El niño bajó de la cama y camino hacia el baño con los brazos extendidos, como pidiendo que lo alzaran. Una sonrisa al igual que unas lágrimas cruzaron por mi rostro. Cuando el niño cruzó el umbral de la puerta desapareció y una prisa tibia con olor a flores me llegó. Él ya se había ido.

-Bien hecho, Melinda Gordon (personaje de la serie Ghost Whisperer)- dijo una voz aterciopelada. Miré hacia la ventana y ahí estaba Edward sonriéndome. Le hice un espacio en la cama y palmeé a mi lado para que se acostara, el obedeció y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Va a estar bien?- pregunté con mi cabeza en su marmoleado pecho.

-Tú eres la que ve fantasmas, y los ayuda a pasar al más allá, tu dime a mi ¿va a estar bien?- bromeó, le di un golpe juguetón en el pecho pero le contesté.

-Creo que sí, ahora está donde debe estar, al igual que yo- dije apretándome más a él. Besó mi cabeza.

-Y no me gustaría que estuvieras en otro lugar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Este es mi primer one shot, espero les halla gustado.**

**no podia sacar esta historia de mi cabeza así que decidi plasmarla como mejor me sale, escribiendo... espero que de este modo por fin salga de mi cabeza...**

**¿que opinan? ¿les gustó no les gustó? **

**ya saben los rr son la paga para nosotros los escritores...**

**besos**

**Yeyet Cullen**


End file.
